An Awkward Love
by SasuNaruShipper
Summary: Obvious warning: RoyxEd, so yaoi, boyxboy, whatever. xD Ed's cursing. Possible lemon. -shrugs- Ed and Roy start to notice each other's feelings but don't want to admit it. Maybe a little nudge will set them on the right track. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm just as much an FMA fan as the rest of you, and that means pairing mix-up time, right? Well, this is a RoyxEdward pairing, so if you don't like it, don't flame, please. Heh, most of this was written during class, so you may have to excuse the non-Beta-ing and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in anyway. If I did, I would've married Vic Mignogna by now.

Chapter 1  
>Pairing: RoyxEdward<br>Word Count: 818 words! (This is for the body of the story, not extras or anything.)

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. "Nii-san, are you okay?" I looked over at my brother, a giant suit of armor in my doorway. "I'm okay, I just can't sleep," I said, sitting up. "Well, it's early morning, but you can finish that report and hand it in..." he replied carefully. I grumbled, getting up to finish my report. I finished it quickly and looked at the clock. 'I have some time before I have to go...I'll take a shower and get a bite to eat.' I thought, collecting my clothes. "Nii-san, you need to go already! It's ten!" Alphonse called. "Alright!" I called back, finishing the braid and tosses it over my shoulder. I ran down the stairs two at a time, swinging open the door. "See ya, Al!" He waved. I walked to the office, wishing I had brought a heavier jacket. "Hello, Edward, are you here to see Colonel Mustang?" asked Hawkeye, letting me in. "Yeah, thanks." I walked into Mustang's office, slamming the door closed. "Never quiet, are you Fullmetal?" "Shut it, Mustang." I handed him the report and sat on the couch like usual. "Al and I were traveling near Liore, and we..." I rambled on until I paused to sneeze. "Do you have a cold, Fullmetal?" I shook my head. "I'm fine." He nodded and looked over the report as I began to go through my thoughts, not focusing. "...al...metal...Fullmetal..." "Edward!" I started. "Huh!" "Fullmetal, are you alright?" I nodded, but he walked over anyway, resting the back of his hand on my forehead. I jerked back, my heart beating furiously. "Wha-What the hell?" he spoke calmly. "You have a fever, Fullmetal. Rest here, I'll get you something." I watched him leave through blurry vision. The last thing I remember is feeling a cloth on my head, and Mustang's voice telling Hawkeye to get a blanket. I woke up to the light hum of a motor. "Fullmetal, do you feel any better? I turned my head slightly, seeing Mustang sit next to me. "I have a headache, but I feel fine other than that...where am I?" He adjusted the cloth on my head. "You're in my room I took you to my house so you could rest. I also called your brother, and he said it was fine, that he had stuff to do tonight." I mumbled a curse, sitting up. "You should rest, Fullmetal." I glared. "I'm fine,. It's just a headache." "Stop being stubborn Fullmetal, you'll get worse." I got up anyway and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I think Mustang said something along the lines of "going to bed." I looked at some books he had lying around on the table, seeing as they were about alchemy. After a while, as sleepy as I was, I made my way upstairs and sat next to Mustang's door. I couldn't even remember falling asleep, but I dreamed of Mom and Al, when we were kids, and of that <strong>thing <strong>we created. I felt someone shake me roughly. "Edward, wake up!" I whimpered, opening my eyes. I freaked out. His face was so close to mine, but it slightly comforted me when he hugged me, though we were both surprised. "It's okay Edward. You're safe here," he murmured. I sobbed into his shoulder, shaking violently. He patted my back gently. Again I fell asleep, and the next thing I heard was his voice asking me if I was awake. I mumbled something incoherent, snuggling my face into something warm. "Edward?" I looked up at him and saw that he was blushing, and I did the same after I realized what happened. "Huh?" I blinked. "Are you feeling alright? You looks red..." "I'm fine...wait, where are we going? I-I can walk perfectly fine!" I started to struggle and he put me down. I stumbled, not used to standing and he took advantage of my mistake and lifted me onto his back, carrying me into the main office. "You can rest in my office Edward. That way, I can keep an eye on you while I do my work." My eyes closed. "Sir, what's wrong with Edward?" My eyes shot open. "He's got a fever is all, don't worry Lieutenant." He carried me over to the couch in his office, and my face heated up considerably fast when I noticed everyone in the office staring. "Now, I'll go get a blanket for you, so don't get lost, shorty." I growled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE CAN EASILY GET LOST IN THE PAPER MAZE THAT'S YOUR OFFICE!" I yelled furiously. He smirked and walked off. I sighed, sitting down and leaning on the side of the couch. 'Why,' I asked myself, 'is my heart beating so hard? It hurts when that bastard is away, but I can't. I can't fall in love with him! It's wrong!'

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter! I have another 2 12 chapters already written, so I should be posting the next chapter soon. Please review so I can get better!

- Also, I do know that my stories don't really have much flow. It's because I'm used to Role-playing, so I do my story format mostly based on that, but tweaked just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is! The long awaited second chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but I moved and have school and tons of homework, and I seem to have lost what I originally wrote, so I'm just going along with the flow. Hope you all like it! ^^

"I HATE YOUR GUTS YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, lunging at Mustang before faltering and simply collapsing on the floor. "I told you that you wouldn't get any better if you kept it up. I'll tell Al you might need to go to the d-" "OH HELL NO! I AIN'T GOIN' ANYWHERE WITH YOU, OR GOING NEAR A FUCKING HOSPITAL!" He sighed and gave up. I watched him sit back down. "If you don't mind then, _Fullmetal_, I'd like to get back to work and get out of here. I growled and went to lie on the couch, sighing. I was pretty much quiet, apart from the occasional rustling or flipping the page of a book. I listened to him work, sometimes entering a jab here or there, but I was drowsy, and let myself fall asleep.

Roy's POV

I looked up when things had been strangely quiet for some time and noticed that the small boy laying on the couch in my office was very much asleep. I chuckled and got up to get him a blanket, but when I laid it down on him and shifted him so that his head rested on the arm of the couch, his golden eyes fluttered open to stare at me, and God they were beautiful. I hadn't noticed until now…his eyes warm pools of honey, like liquid sunshine, his hair a more radiant, touchable golden color. His lashes were thick, and-Oh my God, I'm checking him out! Fuck! I'm so going to get punched in the face, I know it! I waited silently for a few moments and nothing happened. Edward slowly closed his eyes once more and his breathing fell into a deep, rhythmic pattern. I brushed some of his bangs away from his face and stood, going back to my desk to work. This was going to be a long, hard day…

Ed's POV

I heard someone calling my name softly, and my flesh shoulder felt cold. I slowly opened my eyes, my voice thick with sleep. "Al?" He smiled. "Brother, the Colonel called me and said I should come pick you up. Do you think you can make it home, or do you want to ride inside?" I looked at Mustang in undisguised shock, and he just rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was flustered. "I'll walk." I got up yawning, running my hand through my hair and stopping dead when I realized it was down. Hearing a snicker behind me, I stomped right up to Mustang's desk and threatened to punch him. "Aww, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't hit someone. You're so delic-" I punched him. Hard. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLIN' A LITTLE LADY WHO WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I stalked out. "Al, come on!" "Y-Yes, I'm coming Brother!" I heard a few clunks of armor behind me before we were outside. I didn't realize I'd walked that fast. Soon enough, the wind was blowing and I was pissed, because _of course_ Mustang hadn't brought my jacket back from his place. I growled and uttered threats of death under my breath. You are **mine**, Mustang.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I got some great comments, and I'm sooo happy! Most of this was done at school since Thanksgiving break is over. X.x Makes me sad. But I hope you enjoy!

Some reader dedication, I'll answer any comments if you have questions! I love you guys!

Ed's POV

I was pissed. I nearly kicked down Mustang's door this morning because I figured out earlier he still had my fucking jacket, so I went to the office and got his address from Hawkeye and went to his place. He was pretty upset when I showed up. Well, was that the understatement of the year. He was shocked and pissed off, even more so when I started laughing my head off. God, that was so damn hilarious. "What do _you_ want Fullmetal?" I snorted, trying to contain my laughter. "You have my jacket. I need it back, prick." "And you think you can get it when you say it like that? Calling people names won't get you anywhere in life, you know," he said, calming down. I growled as he let me in. "Where. Is. It?" I ground out. "Hold on, I'll get it, just relax. Warm up over there," he said, motioning to the fireplace as he disappeared into the hallway. I sighed and moved closer to the fire, getting more comfortable as my automail started to warm up.

Roy's POV

I quietly walked back into the hallway with Edward's jacket. It smelled like him…Fuck, what am I thinking! Ugh, I don't need a love interest! I sighed and grabbed a cup of coffee, going into the livingroom. I held my breath as I stopped dead in my tracks. Ed was laying down in front of the fire, his hair fanned out under him with his chest moving slowly as he slept. He was beautiful. I set down the coffee and laid Ed's jacket on him, lifting him up and carrying him over to the couch. I stared, petting his head, smiling warmly. "You're a piece of work, aren't you Fullmetal?" I murmured, kissing his head. I turned and drank my coffee, picking up and book to read. A few moments later, I heard something and turned back around. "Edward?" I picked something up like "piece 'a shit…" and chuckled as he sat up. "You should probably get back home Edward, in case Al worries." He nodded and got up, putting on his coat. He was almost out the door when I spoke. "Don't stay up too late Fullmetal, I want that report in _on time_ tomorrow." "Yeah yeah, kiss my ass Bastard." I watched him leave and sighed again. Damn I love that kid…Aw fuck! No I do not! Ugh! I gave up and went back to bed. I'll just worry about it in the morning…

There's Chapter 3 you guys! I hope you all like it. Now…TIME FOR (AWESOMELY ACCIDENTLY-ON PURPOSE) FLUFF! I love screwing with their emotions…keh heh heh… xD Please comment, and I'll post replies to your comments and questions if I can! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again you guys! There will not be any comment-replying since I wrote this in 1st period this morning. Here's chapter number 4!

Ed's POV

Damn, I'm so confused now. Does that bastard really care about me? I sighed and went into his office quietly. Oh whaddya know? He's fucking asleep…great. "Mustang, wake up!" He shifted. "Wake up, damnit!" He signed softly and shifted again. "WAKE UP!" His head bolted up and my lips felt wamr. We yelped, cursing in unison as we stumbled away. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" we screamed. A gun went off and we both jumped in surprise. "Both of you calm down, we're trying to work!" barked Hawkeye, and Mustang and I both saluted her. "Yes sir!" We looked at each other and made eye contact. Well shit, there goes my carefree life.

Roy's POV

I'm going to hell…aren't I? Yeah, I'm going to hell, if not a place much, much worse. I just kissed the Fullmetal Alchemist. My subordinate, who is a _male_ at 17! Fuck. My. Life. I attempted to go on with the rest of the day like normal, but apparently, life wouldn't have it. So I gave up and went out, calling Maes to see if he'd come with me to the bar or something. "Hello?" "Hey Maes, if you're off work, do you mind meeting me at the bar?" "Sure thing Roy," I could hear his smile, "I'll be right over!" I hung up and sighed, going to my car and driving to the bar. When I got there, it was getting dark and Maes was already there with your drinks. "Hey Roy…" I nodded and quietly sat down. "So what's on your mind?" I frowned. "It's about Fullmetal…"

MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry though, I'll start writing the 5th chapter tonight or tomorrow. ^^ I'm not _that_ evil. xD Please review! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I wrote this again in 1st period because honestly, taking notes in World History'll put me to sleep. xD Well, I hope you like this chapter!

Real quick I'd like to say thanks to all my dedicated readers out there, I love y'all!  
><span>Shadow Heart Hawk-eye<span>: I'm so happy you like all the fluff! ^^  
><span>KittyLuck96<span>: I know, I hate cliffhangers as much as you, but I just haaad to do it. xD Evil authors, right? Gotta do my job right. ^^ I'm glad you like Roy's character so much, I was hoping I didn't totally jack it up.

Roy's POV

"What about Edward?" I stared down at my drink. "I'm so unsure about my feelings…" I looked up to see Maes' grinning face. "Huh? What's so funny?" I was getting annoyed as he burst out laughing. "You're in love with Edward! That's hilarious!" What the fuck. How is that HILARIOUS! "Shut up and help me Maes." He chuckled and I frowned. "Sure I'll help you. Oh! I almost forgot, we're having an office Christmas party! Did you get the invitation?" I sighed. "I dunno, I'll ask Hawkeye. She looks through all of my paperwork before and after anyways, so if I did she woulda seen it." I took a drink of my beer. "It's late and I need to tuck in Elicia, so I'll see you after work tomorrow?" I nodded. "Sure Maes, I'll be there."

Ed's POV

"This is stupid. Why am I even _at_ this freakin' party?" "Because you need to lighten up!" I looked over at Hughes and grumbled, taking the drink that was offered. "It's just punch, it's not spiked. (It totally is. xD) That's what the beer's for, Ed." I sighed and drank the punch. I felt like yelling at someone, so I looked around and spotted Colonel Bastard. I shuddered. I didn't feel like being near him. I drank more of the punch and stayed in my spot, leaning on the wall. I watched Winry talk with Hawkeye. I saw Al over in the corner and raised an eyebrow, walking over. "Al?" "Eep! H-Hi brother!" I peered over his shoulder and sighed. "I should of known…you know we can't keep it Al." "But brother!~"


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I bet you all can guess what's gonna happen now, huh? I'm not gonna spill, so ya just gotta read it to find out! Thank you readers! 3 By the way, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday like I had planned, but I wasn't feeling very well. I have a cold, and I was doing homework for 5 hours. xD Not fun.

Ed's POV

My sight was sooo blurry…I can't see very well. I knew the punch tasted a little off…I sat in my little corner, spreading my legs straight out to stretch before curling up. The music was slow and quiet and I nearly fell asleep. Suddenly, a low, gruff voice cut through the quiet noise. "Edward…" I raised my head, the room more blurry. It was Roy…well fuck. "Whaddya want ya bastard, I-" I yelped as he pulled me up onto my feet. "Edward, Hawkeye needs us to go to the supply room and get some stuff." I snarled. "Fiiinne, I'll go…" I downed the rest of my spiked punch and then put it down and followed him. What the fuuuuck….

Roy's POV

God, I'm wasted. Why is Ed with me? Oh yeah. Fuck, Hawkeye said something about getting something from the supply closet, so I dragged him along…fuck fuck fuck…I hope I don't do anything… "What are we getting anyways? It's dark and I-" His deep voice is so beautiful. What am I…I pushed him and locked my lips with his, taking the braid out of his hair so I could run my hands through it. He moaned softly and didn't struggle. Why don't you struggle Ed? I can't help it, you're so beautiful. Please fight against me. I want you so bad! I lightly ran my hands down his sides and slipped my tongue in his mouth, moaning. I started breathing harder as Ed started to kiss me back. God damn it, I love him to death.


End file.
